


Two Sided Love

by AngelaNoche



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Music, Romance, Unrequited Love, Utapri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaNoche/pseuds/AngelaNoche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was happy helping to write songs for him. Yet somewhere along the way she became greedier and wanted more. </p>
<p>‘It’s either her music or mine!’ she wanted to shout but knew just how childish she would sound. </p>
<p>His dark side entranced her, his light warmed her. It was both sides of him that enthralled her. It was this two sided love that would eventually break her. </p>
<p>*holds no Haruka bashing</p>
<p>[Natsuki/oc]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sided Love

 

**Prologue**

**Inspiration**

 

_Frustration._

A crumbled paper landed harshly on the apartment floor that was once clean but was now littered with other papers and scribbled music sheets. Not even a few second later another crumbled music sheet was tossed in the air landed somewhere in the large mess of what was once a clean living room.

_Annoyance._

An exasperated sigh left my mouth as I gripped my hair. It didn’t matter what words were used to describe this feeling as it was a mixture of so many that it had become hard to distinguish what it was a long time ago. I sagged into the couch and stared at the ceiling which was probably the only clean thing in the small apartment.

I was in a rut.

Music was something that came easily to me, yet somewhere along the way the drive from before was gone. The inspiration vanished, the love for it died, everything was just… gone. And I didn’t like it, not one bit. I missed the swell of emotion I felt as new music notes started to write themselves on a new sheet of music, the pride I felt from having them sung or used by others to share to the world. It had been so long since I felt that way that I can’t even remember when the last time I made a complete sheet of music was. Another sigh left my mouth knowing even if I spent the rest of my day desperately scribbling away nothing productive would happen, after all I had done it countless times already. With nothing better to do I searched for the television remote and as expected with the large mess I couldn’t find it.

Groaning in annoyance I got up and manually turned on the TV. The screen blinked on the first thing to appear was the local news which I could care less about so I switched the channel, seeing nothing interesting on I was about to turn it off a voice shouted on the screen “I don’t lie to myself. Listen to my song.” My finger froze above the off switch listening to the music that seemed to vibrate with so much life filled my small apartment. A voice soon accompanied the music and all too soon I felt as if I was thrusted into another world. On the screen was a blond male who sang into the microphone with such intensity that I felt it trigger something inside my chest. With large eyes I continued to watch the screen, every movement he had every syllable that left his mouth and belted into the microphone only pulled me deeper into the music, his music.

I stayed frozen in front of the screen long after the music had ended. The music vibrating loudly in my mind, but what stood out the most was the intensity of his endless green eyes that seemed to stare right through me.

A pencil found its way into my hand as for the first time in what felt like years lyrics started writing itself on a brand new music sheet. This would be the first complete music I would make, and many would soon follow. I looked back up to the television scene which showed a random commercial a determined smile appeared on my face as I stared at the screen not paying attention to the commercial. A new goal found its way into my mind, I would make music. Music for him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

 

So after watching Natsuki (Satsuki) sing his feelings with his sound Orion de shout out I had this idea for a fanficiton. I hope you guys like it though. This is my first fanfiction on here so I hope to hear some feedback. I have a comic/manga/doujishi (however you want to call it) on deviantart for this fanfiction. It will follow most of the story on here but some changed might be made later to the manga version.

Also unsure on whether to stick with first person or switch to third. Any preferances?

Link: http://angelanoche.deviantart.com

Will post other art for this story on DeviantArt account

 

 


End file.
